


The World of Two

by shunziqing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梨花体黑历史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE

**< PART ONE>**  
 **——** There’s No Such Thing As an Angle  
  
根本没有什么天使。  
  
SAM坐在黑暗中。  
清醒得像连续睡了一个星期，  
也许，他确实是睡了一个星期，  
所有的一切他看到的没看到的这个身体做的，  
都是一场梦。  
  
根本没有什么天使。  
  
SAM坐在黑暗中。  
看着窗外昏黄的街灯将旅馆廉价窗帘的图案印在他腿上。  
他描绘着那些阴影，  
这是一个SAM，那是一个DEAN。  
  
根本没有什么天使。  
  
SAM坐在黑暗中。  
旁边床上是熟睡的DEAN，  
他的两颊呈现病态的嫣红，  
那是伤口发炎引起的低烧造成的。  
伤口——自己给的伤口。  
  
根本没有什么天使。  
  
SAM坐在黑暗中。  
清楚地知道那不是梦，  
就像他清楚地记得当恶魔念诵咒语时，  
力量冲刷过身体的感觉。  
熟悉的、难以抗拒的、冰冷的欲令他作呕的感觉。  
  
根本没有什么天使。  
  
SAM坐在黑暗中。  
觉得有点儿困惑。  
有那么多邪恶，为什么就看不到光明？  
他是说，如果那儿有一个地狱，就 **应该** 有一个天堂。  
相对论不是么？  
还是说，他们的世界已经扭曲到不适用任何常理了？  
  
根本没有什么天使。  
  
这不是一个问句。  
也许SAM老早就知道，  
早在Gregory的灵魂出现之前，  
在DEAN告诉他之前，  
在他急切的想赎自己还未犯下的罪之前。  
  
根本没有什么天使。  
  
在JESS死的时候。  
在爸爸死的时候。  
在他们兄弟陷在这越来越浓稠的罪恶中的时候。  
他就知道了。  
  
根本没有什么天使。  
  
尽管这样，SAM还是坐在黑暗中——祈祷。  
向这个世上的任何、任何，神灵，  
祈祷别让自己变得邪恶。  
他死也不愿变得邪恶。  
死——对，他并不怕死。  
  
他只怕，自己会伤害到DEAN，  
或，留下他一个人。  
  
  
  



	2. PART TWO

  
——No Turning Back

DEAN开着车，驶过一个不准掉头的指示牌。

SAM在副座打盹。

DEAN怀疑他这几天连眼都没闭一下。  
所以他早上坚定地否决了换他开车的提议。  
他的肩膀在好转，伤口已经开始发痒，炎症也消退了。

他们的行踪到现在为止还算秘密。  
没有引起什么人的注意。  
这“什么人”是指随便什么想抓住他们、杀死他们或者折磨他们的  
警察、猎手和恶魔们。

一切都在好转。

也许没有。

又是一个不准掉头。

搞什么鬼，DEAN皱了皱眉。

这让他想起了一部电影，〈不准掉头〉  
好吧，也许有点不吉利，  
因为，那个倒霉的家伙最后死了。  
但他不得不说最近他们的运气也好不到哪去。

不准掉头。

他也不能掉头。  
因为，已经没有回去的路了。

他只能一直往前开。

当SAM还在斯坦福的时候，DEAN有时会幻想，  
有一天他们三个又会像从前一样，  
一起东奔西跑，一起猎鬼。  
SAM当然会和老爸吵吵架，但不会长久，  
自己总会劝住他们。

后来他拉着SAM到处去找爸爸，  
事情似乎正朝着他希望的方向发展。

但发展得太快。

老爸死了。  
他成了通缉犯。  
也许还是FBI最想要的一个。

DEAN自嘲地笑笑。

在银行里，那个FBI跟他说知道SAM的存在的时候，  
不，也许更早，  
在马戏团SAM说他不想回学校，也不想过正常生活的时候。

他就意识到，  
他亲手掐断了SAMMY的后路。

不准掉头。

原本在他“死”了以后，  
他想等这一切结束，就放SAM回去他一直想要的正常生活。  
毕竟自己是个“死人”，反正注定要这样过一辈子了。  
只要知道SAM在某个地方，  
安全的生活，  
也许假期能跟他偶尔玩几票，  
就足够了。

已经回不去了。

道路在他们身后寸寸崩塌。  
他别无选择，只能前行。

当DEAN看着SAM的身影在录象带上杀死了那个猎人，  
他知道他们甚至不能慢下来了。

唔，也许〈生死时速〉更能表现他们的处境。  
而且它是喜剧结尾。

绵延至天际的公路上，  
Impala驶过一个个不准掉头的指示牌。  
DEAN在车里无声地咒骂着发疯的公路管理局。


	3. PART THREE

  
——The World of Two

湖绿的眼睛，下巴的凹痕。  
他们当然是兄弟。

几天前这两个年轻人走进我的小店的时候，  
正是一天中生意最好的时候。  
所谓的“最好”也不过是寻常那几个无处消遣的光棍儿和臭气熏天的醉鬼。

听到他们俩是兄弟我着实吃了一惊，  
不过随即想到“Hell，为什么不呢，他们有着一样的眼睛和下巴。

湖绿的眼睛，下巴的凹痕。  
高个的是弟弟，矮个的是哥哥。

他们问我关于镇外那座闹鬼的宅子的事，  
说他们是什么——灵异爱好者。

嗤，鬼才信呢。  
灵异爱好者绝不会像他们这么……唔……迷人。

对，迷人。  
如果他们想，这对兄弟绝对能令全镇的未婚女子倾倒，  
也许再加一半已婚的，又不是说这是个多大的镇子。  
我的服务生早已拜倒在弟弟小狗般纯洁的眼神下了。  
就连我也不禁希望在哥哥看过来的时候年轻十岁。

不过，他们身上有些东西。  
一些让人看不透的，黑暗的，绝望的，令人着迷的，特质。  
告诉我，保持距离。  
他们生活在不同的世界。

湖绿的眼睛，下巴的凹痕。  
哥哥微笑，弟弟皱眉。

他们交换着不明意义的眼神，谈论着别人听不懂的话题。  
然后走出了我的小店。  
也许我会再见到他们，在我最最深暗的梦里。

湖绿的眼睛，下巴的凹痕。  
他们是兄弟。

早已过了午夜，  
最后一个醉鬼也摇摇摆摆地走了出去。  
我正准备打烊。

他们撞了进来。  
苍白，疲惫，看起来像地狱。  
哥哥的脸色不好，  
弟弟不着痕迹地护着他的左肩。

他把我倒给他的大杯威士忌一饮而尽。  
弟弟在他要第二杯的时候阻止了他。  
抗议的眼神在遇到对方的以后化为了无奈的叹息。

湖绿的眼睛，下巴的凹痕。  
他们不只是兄弟。

湖绿的眼睛，下巴的凹痕。  
弟弟在门外悄悄地吻哥哥。

湖绿的眼睛，下巴的凹痕。  
兄弟，搭档，爱人，他们是对方的一切。

彼此，就是他们的全部世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2007年2月14日


End file.
